An American Guardian in Tokyo
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: The pilot for the fan-series "Black Jack and the Dragon Crusaders".
1. Out-of-this-world friends

Clinical Chart 00

Act one:

_It's a dark and stormy night around the cape by a beach in Japan, on a cliff overlooking the sea is a small one-story house. Inside is the young man who owns the house. He has black hair with a huge patch of white on the right side and a scar across his face, on the left side of the scar is a different skin-tone. He sleeps peacefully in bed, until…_

(Thunder crashes)

Man: (Gasps)

_He jolts awake, startled. It almost felt like the lightning hit close to the house. He gets out of bed, slipping his slippers on then walks down the hall to another bedroom. He peeks through the door and sees his young assistant sleeping peacefully in bed._

Girl: (Snoring)

_With a relieved sigh, he closes the door._

Man: I shouldn't be that surprised 'cause Pinoko can sleep through just about anything. A nuclear bomb would go off and she'd still be sleeping soundly.

_He walks off back to bed. The next morning, he is drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, finding an article._

Man thinking: "Meteorite found to have crash landed late the night of March 21".

_He sees the picture of the "meteorite" which looks like a spherical spaceship._

Man: (Scoffs, thinking) This must be a crazy hoax, it's bound to blow over sooner or later.

_The phone then rings, he gets up to answer it. Going over to the fancy, antique telephone, picking it up._

Man: Hello? Yes, someone needs medical attention. Uh-huh. What's the address? (writes down address) All right, I'll be there in a little bit. See you then.

_He hangs up. Right when he gets his briefcase of medical instruments and puts on his dark red ribbon tie and black dress jacket, Pinoko rushes over to him._

Pinoko: Black Jack!

Black Jack: Not now, Pinoko.

Pinoko: But I found something you have to see!

Black Jack: I must visit a patient now.

_He goes to the front door, taking his big black coat which he just hangs on his shoulders and goes out it with Pinoko watching, somewhat annoyed._

Pinoko: But…

Black Jack: You'll have to show me when I get back. I won't be long.

_He gets into his car and leaves. Pinoko goes back inside, she comes to what she wanted Black Jack to see. A dragon about her height, he is turquoise with purple eyes, green leathery wings and purple scales down his back. He has a few scrapes and bruises._

Pinoko: I'm so sorry, the doctor just left. But I'll help you instead.

_She leads him to the sitting room, and he sits on a chair as she wraps a bandage around his arm._

Pinoko: Oh! I completely forgot to ask your name.

Dragon: I'm George.

Pinoko: Hi, George. I'm Pinoko. Also, my boss, Dr. Black Jack. But he left.

George: That's human men for ya.

Pinoko: But do tell, George, where'd you come from?

George: Well, first you have a daddy dragon and then you have a mommy dragon…

Pinoko: That's not what I meant!

George: (Snickering) I couldn't resist. Anyhoo, I'm actually from a different dimension.

_By early afternoon, Black Jack is leaving a hospital in Tokyo after seeing a patient. Another doctor is with him as they walk out to his car._

Doctor: Thank you again for helping, Dr. Black Jack. That tapeworm was a persistent little bugger.

Black Jack: We were lucky we extracted it before it can do any serious damage to the digestive tract. However, you'll have to let the patient know that my fee is twenty-five-thousand yen.

Doctor: (Groans) That's not going to be easy for me.

_The doctor returns inside the hospital while Black Jack gets into his car. As he comes out of the parking lot, he notices a young girl with blonde pigtails running off. She looked to be Caucasian American._

Black Jack: Must be some American tourist in a hurry.

_As he drives off, the American girl stops at a red light._

Girl: (Panting)

_Earlier that day…_

_The girl is at her stepfamily's place in Yamanashi, in the backyard scrubbing the stone path._

Girl: (Grunting)

_She then sees a gold medallion in the dirt along with six colorful marbles scattered beside it. She curiously picks them up and looks over them, wiping off some of the dirt. She puts them in her dress pocket and goes back to scrubbing the path. She goes back inside the house where she is met by her Caucasian stepmother and Japanese stepsiblings._

Stepmother: Hanna! Are you done with scrubbing the pathway?

Hanna: I am, miss Bernice.

Stepmother: Good, then you can start with the vacuuming.

Stepsister: And when you're done with that, you can dust the living room!

Stepbrother: And then clean the dishes! We'll be having lunch soon! Then after lunch, we'll play in the yard!

_With a sad nod, Hanna removes her wooden sandals and puts on her house slippers. She is basically their Cinderella in that they force her to do all the housework and cooking. Also play with the kids who play too rough. The parents don't do anything when their biological kids abuse her and give Hanna little to no affection._

_Hanna first vacuums then dusts the living room. Finally, coming to the kitchen and cleans the dishes by hand._

Hanna muttering: Y'know, they really need to put in a dishwasher.

_It was then she remembered the medallion and marbles in her pocket. She takes out the medallion and washes it off then dries it with a dishrag. She then takes the marbles and runs water over them. However, they begin acting up, vibrating and glowing._

Hanna: (Gasps)

_The marbles float in air then come to the floor, they transform into little animals wearing the marbles like necklaces. Hanna is shocked and astonished to see them, speechlessly looking at that._

Rabbit: Whew! Boy, it's nice to be out of those cramped pods.

Duck: But where are we?

Pig: And where's George?

Dog: When's lunch?

Turtle: Maybe she knows. (points to Hanna)

_They look over to the still astonished and speechless Hanna._

Cat: We heard your name is Hanna, right?

Hanna: (Nods nervously)

Cat: I'm sure you don't know our names, do you?

Hanna: (Shakes head)

Cat: Well then, allow us to introduce ourselves.

_They each line up in a straight line, first the Siamese cat who has light blue eyes and wears the turquoise marble on a white pearl necklace._

Cat: I'm Mina. I'm a very dainty and ladylike kitty but if anyone provokes me or a friend then I become a lethal weapon.

_Next is the pug who has purple eyes and wears the dark blue marble on a green lace, his left ear stands erect while his right ear droops._

Pug: I'm Duncan.

Mina: He's a friendly, social gamer, he'll go for any game from checkers to hide-and-seek to poker. Never a sore loser or a braggart winner.

_Next is the albino rabbit who wears the pink marble on a dark green lace._

Rabbit: I am Siegfried von Roy; friends call me Ziggy for short.

Mina: He's a magician but a lot of his tricks end up blowing up in his face.

_Next is the yellow duck with green eyes, emerald wings and a black band around his neck, he wears the white marble on a light blue lace._

Duck: My name is Tyson.

Mina: He's an excellent chef and fun-loving goofball but that's why we love him.

_Then a pink pig with brown eyes and wearing the purple marble on a yellow lace._

Pig: Uh, I'm… Arnold.

Mina: A shy sweetheart with a heart of gold, ever so gentle and kind.

_Then finally the red-eared slider turtle with hazel eyes and wearing the black marble on a pink lace._

Turtle: And I'm Jade.

Mina: Last but by no means least, the wisest and most intellectual of any of us.

Duncan: So, what do you think?

Tyson: You like us?

Hanna: Ohh, you're all so cute! I'm pleased to meet all of you.

Ziggy: Yeah! She thinks we're cute!

Mina: Well, I have to say, the way your family treats you is just appalling and shameful!

Hanna: I guess you heard all that?

Duncan: When we're in the pods, we can't move or be heard, but we're not tone deaf.

Hanna: They're my stepfamily. I used to live in Los Angeles but after my parents died, I was sent to live with my mother's fifth cousin in Japan since she's my only living relative. For six months, I've been abused and forced to do the housework.

Tyson: This sounds like a very familiar story.

Hanna: The kids are no better as they play too rough and the parents don't do anything about it.

Arnold: That's terrible!

Ziggy: They need a good swift kick in the butt!

Duncan: Don't the authorities know anything about this?

Hanna: My stepparents are getting paid to keep me. They bribe the police and child welfare people to not say anything.

Tyson sarcastically: Gee, that's very professional.

Mina: Hanna, if we help you escape your dreadful stepfamily, will you help us find our friend, George?

Hanna: Oh! I'd be more than happy to oblige.

Ziggy: Then let's blow this pop stand!

_Hanna goes to her bedroom with the animals behind her, she packs a few things in her bag as they help. But once they come into the hallway, they run into Hanna's stepsister who's the same age as her._

Hanna: (Gasps) Oh, hello Megumi.

Megumi: Where are you off to with that bags? C'mon, tell me where you're going!

Hanna: None of your business!

Megumi: Oh! I'll teach you some manners!

_She grabs Hanna's bag and pulls on it._

Hanna: Hey! Let go!

Megumi: Stop it!

Mina: (Growls)

_The Siamese cat leaps at Megumi and attacks her by swiping her claws at her arms and shoulder, leaving several scratches._

Megumi: (Shrieks) Ow! (whimpering) MOMMY!

_She runs off to the other room while Hanna and the animals run off to the front door. Hanna puts her shoes on then run into the stepbrother in the front yard, he is younger by three years._

Stepbrother: Hey Hanna, play with me now!

Hanna: I'm not playing with you anymore, Daisuke!

Daisuke: I said now!

_He starts pulling on her arm, trying to drag her away but she pulls back._

Daisuke: You're supposed to play with me!

Hanna: No! Ow!

_He even starts hitting her to get her to do what he says. Mina once again leaps at the boy and attacks him just like he did with Megumi._

Mina: (Yowling)

Daisuke: (Groaning)

_Jade stands behind him and trips him with her shell when he steps back. He falls on his butt as Mina and Jade go back to Hanna._

Daisuke: (Whimpering, crying hysterically)

_He runs inside._

Hanna: I appreciate you guys giving those two what they deserve.

Mina: Oh, anything for a friend.

Hanna: However, from now on, you should stay out of sight around anymore people. Think you can pretend to be stuffies?

Jade: We'll do better than that. We can return to the pods or marbles when a human says "Kokomo" around us.

Hanna: Perfect. Kokomo.

_One by one, the little animals return to pod form and fit right into the medallion in Hanna's pocket. She puts the medallion around her neck then runs off, away from her stepfamily's house. Within ten minutes, she comes to the train station._

Hanna: Whew! Now, onto Tokyo.

_She goes to the ticket department and uses her transport pass to get accepted to ride the train. She then gets on the train that arrives within a minute. Once arriving in Tokyo at Shinjuku station, she gets off with several other people and runs out into the city._

_That brings us to the present where Hanna comes to Kinuta park and sits by a tree to take a rest._

Hanna: (Breathing heavily)


	2. Black Jack meets George

A/N: Here's part 2 of the pilot episode. I would once again appreciate critique and/or feedback. However, if you REALLY wish to bug me about any rules, do so through PM and NOT through the reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Black Jack or Pinoko, they belong to Tezuka Productions. I own George the dragon, the Crusaders, Hanna, the young woman she meets, Queen Goldrose, King Strongheart, Duchess Darkthorn, Hyrum and the Parasites.

Act two:

_Meanwhile, Black Jack returns home and comes inside, removing his shoes and putting on his house slippers. He finds Pinoko in the sitting room._

Pinoko: Black Jack!

_She goes over to the man, clinging to his leg._

Pinoko: I'm so glad you're back!

Black Jack: I've only been gone two hours, Pinoko.

Pinoko: Well, we have a visitor.

Black Jack: What?

_She points to George on the couch with huge bandage wraps a few inches thick around his head, right arm and tail. Much to Black Jack's astonishment._

George: (Waves) Hi.

Black Jack: Is that a real dragon sitting on my sofa in my house?

Pinoko: That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, he was hurt but I took care of it.

_It's obvious that the giant bandage wraps didn't really help. So Black Jack removes them._

George: You must be Black Jack. Nice to meet you, I'm George.

Black Jack: Yeah, nice meeting you, too. Where did you come from? How'd you get here?

George: It's kind of a long story. (groans) I still have a bit of a headache and am sore in a few places.

Pinoko: I told him you'd help him, Black Jack, 'cause you're a doctor.

Black Jack: I'm a specialist in humans not mythical creatures. However, since I'm the only professional physician here, I'll give you a more legit examination while you explain how you got here.

George: You got a deal, Doc.

_Black Jack picks the dragon up in his arms and takes him to his office while Pinoko brings the man's medical bag. In a moment, George sits on the desk while B.J. shines a penlight in his eye._

George: Well, I came from another dimension and my friends are concealed within small pods that look like marbles that are on a special medallion I have.

_Black Jack puts the penlight back in his bag then presses his index and middle fingers to George's wrist, feeling his pulse._

George: I'm supposed to train them to be a group of protectors called the Dragon Crusaders.

_Black Jack takes out a blood pressure cuff and puts on his stethoscope, wrapping the cuff around George's arm and placing the diaphragm under the cuff then pumps the valve._

George: When new Crusaders and their dragon trainer are chosen, a special human is also chosen to be our guardian.

_Double screens are shown side-by-side, on the left is the present where Black Jack continues to examine George while on the right is a flashback of the other dimension with a grand medieval-style kingdom._

George: Our original guardian was Queen Goldrose of the Balance Kingdom. She was a great ruler and fearless warrior just like her husband, King Strongheart.

_Left screen-Black Jack removes the cuff after letting the air out of it then places the stethoscope's diaphragm on George's chest._

_Right screen-The king and queen sit on their respective thrones as George and the little animals gather around her. They also notice she is expecting._

George: The good news is several months later, the queen had a beautiful, healthy baby girl. A new princess named Moonflower.

_Left screen-Black Jack puts his stethoscope around his neck and then brings an otoscope out of his bag._

_Right screen-The queen lies in bed with her newborn baby in her arms._

George: The bad news is, the queen's evil twin sister, Duchess Darkthorn, infected most of the kingdom with her parasite lackeys.

_Left screen-Black Jack sticks the otoscope in George's ear and looks through it._

_Right screen-The duchess, who has green skin, comes to the city around the castle with large bugs and parasites. They attack the people who become sick._

George: Anyone who did not already flee the kingdom perished from the sicknesses brought by her parasites. The King and Queen knew the kingdom was no longer safe for anyone, so the princess was sent to Earth in an inter-dimensional vessel.

_Left screen-Black Jack switches from George's right ear to his left._

_Right screen-The King and Queen place the infant princess in a small rocket, and it blasts off, through the roof and into a small portal appearing in the sky. The crusaders wave goodbye to the princess, some teary-eyed._

George: With the Duchess and her parasites coming, my friends and I were sent to the mountains to train. We were forced to leave the King and Queen behind.

_Left screen-Black Jack then sticks the otoscope up George's nose and looks through it. _

_Right screen-The dragon and six little animals take a hot-air balloon to leave the castle where the Duchess and her parasites attack the King and Queen. They watch helplessly as they drift further and further away from the kingdom._

_Returns to a single screen with Black Jack putting the otoscope back in his bag then taking a tongue depressor out of a plastic jar and his penlight from his pocket._

Black Jack: You'll have to pause the story for a couple minutes for these next tests. Open wide please.

_George opens his mouth revealing his sharp teeth and sticks out his tongue as Black Jack uses the tongue depressor to press down on the dragon's lower jaw, shining the penlight into his mouth and throat. Black Jack then throws the tongue depressor in the waste basket, puts his penlight back in his pocket and puts his stethoscope back on, this time, placing the diaphragm to George's back under his wing._

Black Jack: Breathe deeply.

George: (Inhales, exhales)

Black Jack: (Moves diaphragm) Once more.

George: (Inhales, exhales)

Pinoko: Then what happened, George? I'd like to hear the rest of the story!

George: Well…

_The double screen appears again. Left screen-Black Jack puts his stethoscope into his bag and brings out a reflex hammer._

_Right screen-George is with the little animals in a mountain area, their training consists of scratching, biting, punching, kicking and head-butting various inanimate objects such as sticks, bushes, boulders and even punching bags._

George: Time moves slower in our dimension than here. An hour passed in the other dimension is like a day in this one. We trained for only four months, but ten years passed in this dimension.

_Left screen-Back Jack taps George's knee with the reflex hammer, his leg moves slightly._

_Right screen-The group sees from the mountain the Duchess with her parasite associates taking an inter-dimensional vessel and launching it into the air._

George: We barely even completed training when we saw the Duchess and her minions leave in an inter-dimensional vessel of their own to Earth.

_Left screen-Black Jack uses the reflex hammer on George's other knee, it moves slightly._

_Right screen-The group descends from the mountain and finds a human with a vessel just for them. The little animals become pods when he says the word and the pods are set into the medallion George wears._

George: We knew the Duchess would be after the creatures of Earth as well as the princess, so we took a vessel of our own that was given to us by a nice human.

_It becomes a full screen with George going into the vessel and it launches into the sky through the same portal the Duchess opened. Through the gateway, George's vessel gets closer and closer to the Duchess's, but a passing meteor hits it and sends the dragon's vessel off course._

George: We must've bumped into something along the way. When getting to the other side, the vessel kept spinning and my medallion fell off.

_The vessel comes out of the night sky towards Earth, the medallion slips off George's neck and smashes through the windshield. The two land in separate areas of Japan._

George: The vessel landed in a separate area from the medallion, completely off course from wherever the Duchess landed.

_The vessel lands on the ground, leaving a crater as George opens the hatch and staggers out, beaten up._

George: I exited the vessel after landing. I hid in the bushes until morning, and that's when I saw the house and met Pinoko.

_Returns to reality, Black Jack wraps bandages around George's head, right arm and tail. But not in large bundles like Pinoko did._

George: And that's what happened.

Black Jack: Any idea where the medallion ended is?

George: Nope. But I can tell where it is, since the jewel in the middle is kind of connected to my heart. It's like I can feel where it is as well as my friends. So, you see, I really need to find the medallion and my friends.

Pinoko: Please, Black Jack! We just gotta help him find them!

George: If I don't find my friends, then we won't be able to stop the Duchess and save all the people and creatures of this world.

_With a heavy sigh, he looks at Pinoko and George who both have pleading, begging eyes._

Black Jack: All right. We'll take my car.

Pinoko: All right!

George: Whoo-hoo! Time to save the day!

_The three of them go out the front door to Black Jack's car, George riding shotgun and Pinoko in the back. At that time, Hanna is well-rested and gets up from the tree but then she meets a young brunette Caucasian woman._

Hanna: (Gasps)

Woman: Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys.

Hanna: Oh, you speak English.

Woman: Yeah. I'll explain everything. However, it's not safe to do so here. We should find a much more private location and I know just the place.

_At first Hanna is reluctant to trust her but she has a gut feeling that the woman really is a good person. So, the two of them go to an abandoned warehouse just five minutes from where they are. But once they come inside, they notice a lot of cobwebs around._

Woman: That's weird. There weren't any cobwebs ten minutes ago when I first came to this place.

_They use some cardboard pieces and sweep away the cobwebs at one spot. However, they are both completely unaware of some mysterious creatures already occupying the warehouse, seeing them from the shadows._

Woman: Well, anyways, an explanation.

_But before she can explain anything to Hanna, giant bugs as big as horses appear to them! They include a flea, a tapeworm, a louse, a bedbug (female), a botfly and a tick (also a female)._

Both: (Screaming)

_Terrified and grossed out, they try to leave but the insects block every exit route, surrounding them. A couple of them step aside for a large crustinid to come to the two women._

Hanna: What is that thing?!

Woman: A crustinid! A horrible creature that's a cross between a spider and a crab!

Crustinid: Won't you step into my parlor, said the crustinid to the flies. (laughs)

Women: (Scream)

_The camera brings a close-up right at his face with a reflection of the two women in his six beady eyes, they have their arms around each other._

References:  
The princess is sent through a dimensional portal in a rocket similar to the origin of Superman.


	3. The Parasite Patrol

A/N: Here's part three to the pilot for "Black Jack and the Dragon Crusaders". Enjoy! And please, feel free to give critique and/or feedback. Also, if you wish to bother me about a rule I don't find makes any sense, do so through PM and NOT in the reviews.  
Disclaimer: I only own Hanna/Princess Moonflower, George the dragon, the Dragon Crusaders, Sapphirestar, Hyrum and the Parasite Patrol. Black Jack and Pinoko belong to Tezuka Productions.

Act 3:

_At that time, Black Jack is driving around with George giving directions on where to go. In a few minutes, they come close to the warehouse._

George: There! Pull up to that warehouse!

_Black Jack finds a parking place, the three of them get out and George leads them to the abandoned warehouse._

George: That's where the medallion is.

Pinoko: You sure it's in there?

George: Oh yeah.

_The trio come to the front door, Black Jack tries to open it but can't push it open._

Black Jack: Odd. It won't open. It's like something's blocking it from the inside.

_He pushes on the door with all his might, opening it just a bit for George to slip through. Once inside, he sees webbing covering the floor. So thick and sticky, it's blocking the door._

George: Eww. So, that's it.

_Using his fire breath, he burns the webbing around the door, allowing for Black Jack and Pinoko to enter._

George: C'mon in, guys. But be careful, this is no ordinary webbing from any old spider.

Pinoko: (Grimaces) Spiders. I don't like spiders.

George: The medallion is just a few feet away.

_They walk over a few more feet, until the finally come to two big bundles of webbing stuck to the wall._

George: There! The medallion is in one of those bundles!

_Hearing grunting and moaning inside them, Black Jack comes a bit closer._

Black Jack: There are people in them! They're still alive!

Voice: But not for long.

Pinoko: (Screams)

_She leaps up onto Black Jack's shoulder as he and George turn to face the crustinid and his insect minions._

George: It's Hyrum and his parasite troops! I knew they'd be behind this judging from the webbing!

Black Jack: George, you know them?

George: Sure do! They work for Duchess Darkthorn!

Hyrum: And soon, you three will be joining the humans in the web bundles. Then, my associates will infect you and then, you'll all be dinner for the Duchess! (laughs evilly)

_Black Jack takes a pair of surgical scissors from his coat and hands them to Pinoko._

Black Jack: Pinoko, you free the prisoners! I'll hold off these creatures!

Pinoko: Be careful, Black Jack!

George: I just have to get something.

_He flutters up to the smaller bundle and cuts a part of it with his claws, finding the medallion._

George: Bingo!

_He takes the medallion and flies over the insects._

Hyrum: Huh? Itchy, Bertha, Rubella! Stop him!

_The botfly, tick and bedbug go after him. George finds a puddle of water and dips the pods in it. They instantly change into the little animals from before._

Duncan: George!

Arnold: Are we glad to see you!

George: I'm glad to see you guys too but reunions will have to wait 'cause it's dragon time!

All: Yeah!

_They each hold up the marble on their respective necklace as George holds up his medallion._

All: Dragon Power!

_One by one, the little animals glow brightly and in a second become dragons as big as horses, George also grows to adult size which is that of a horse._

_At that time, Black Jack faces the flea, louse and tapeworm as they surround him. The flea jumps up, but Black Jack takes a scalpel out of his coat and points it upward, sticking the flea in the abdomen._

Flea: (Yells)

_The man throws a couple more scalpels at the bugs like darts, hitting them in the chests or the head._

All: (Yelping in pain)

_Black Jack even slips under Hyrum and uses a syringe to inject an anesthetic into his abdomen, making him sleepy._

Hyrum: YEOWCH! (groans)

_He falls asleep as Black Jack slips out from under him in time. Pinoko successfully cuts the two women free of the webbing. They get back on the ground, still picking out some webbing stuck to them._

Pinoko: Are you two all right?

Woman: Yeah. We're fine.

_Black Jack comes over to them as the bugs remove the scalpels from themselves and Hyrum wakes up._

Black Jack: That's weird. That sedative should've put him to sleep for hours and the scalpels pierced right through them.

Tapeworm: (Scoffs) Your puny objects and sleep liquids are barely a match for us because we heal super-fast.

Black Jack sarcastically: Brilliant.

_Right when the humans are surrounded by Hyrum and the insect creatures, the Dragon Crusaders arrive in their bigger forms, facing all six bugs and Hyrum._

Bugs: (Scream in horror) The Dragon Crusaders!

Hyrum: Get them, you idiots!

George: Attack!

_The dragons and insects fight off. George fights Hyrum. Mina fights the bedbug. Duncan fights the tick. Ziggy fights the flea. Tyson fights the botfly. Arnold fights the tapeworm. And Jade fights the louse._

All: (Growling and snarling)

_The bugs and dragons are evenly matched in strength, speed and stamina, but the latter is way smarter. The tick has Duncan pinned down to his side and almost sticks him with her mouth, but the dragon just trips her by grabbing her leg with his tail and pulling it, tripping her and getting back on her feet._

Tick: Whoa!

Duncan: Have a nice trip, Bertha?

Tyson briefly goes over to Black Jack.

Tyson: Mind if I borrow this for a moment?

_He gives the wyvern-like dragon his coat and returns to the botfly._

Tyson: Oh Itchy!

He looks over and Tyson waves the coat like a matador.

Tyson: Toro! Toro!

_Itchy buzzes over but Tyson moves the coat away to reveal it was covering an anvil which Itchy smashes his head against._

Itchy: (Groans)

_He floats there dazed as little stars fly around his head._

Tyson: Ole.

_George and Hyrum are in a brawl of their own. The latter shoots webbing but the former dodges, at one point, George even breathes lightning at Hyrum's butt._

Hyrum: YEOWCH!

_Arnold decides to help his mentor and grabs the tapeworm in his claws then uses him like a bullwhip at Hyrum, hitting him in the butt._

Hyrum: (Yelps)

George: Thanks, little buddy.

_Arnold: Sure thing, boss. Looks like Warren is of use after all._

Warren: Uh-oh.

_He stretches him back like a rubber band and shoots him like a slingshot right into the wall._

(SPLAT!)

Warren dazed: Anyone get the license number of that wall.

_It was just then that they all hear police sirens approaching._

Hyrum: Uh-oh, those are never a good sound. Retreat!

_The insects all leave the warehouse as the dragons all go to the humans. Tyson returning Black Jack's coat._

Pinoko: Wow! You were all amazing!

Hanna: Yeah, you really showed those horrible creatures!

Mina: Thanks. Those bug-brains didn't stand a chance against us.

_The dragons all return to their previous forms, Black Jack then realizes who Hanna is._

Black Jack: Hold on, I've seen you before.

Hanna: You have?

Black: Yes. I was leaving the hospital and I saw you running by in a hurry.

_Before she can explain anything, that's when the police bust in._

Police chief: Freeze!

_The four humans and seven small creatures all freeze in place. The chief of police notices Hanna._

Police chief: We got a report about a public disturbance in this building.

Black Jack: I can assure you, officer, everything's fine now. There's nothing to worry about.

Police chief: We also received a missing child report and that girl fits the description.

_To Hanna, all their dialogue is in Japanese which she doesn't speak a word of._

Hanna: I have no idea what they're saying. But I have a bad feeling it's about me.

Woman: They're talking about a missing child report.

Hanna: You speak Japanese?

Woman: Nope. But thanks to these little babies, (points to jewel earrings) any language sounds like clear English to me, give or take accents. And whatever I say sounds like their native language.

George: Hey! It just hit me! You're one of Queen Goldrose's best friends, Sapphirestar!

Sapphirestar: George! I'm so glad to see you and the others again!

Hanna: Uh, might I ask what's going on here?

_They're about to explain everything to her but then the chief of police comes to Hanna. He speaks English._

Police chief: Young lady, I think you'd better come with us.

Hanna: You're not going to call my foster parents, are you?

Police chief: I'm afraid we must.

Hanna: Oh please, don't send me back to them! They treat me like the dirt I'm forced to clean up!

_The little animals try to tell the police that what she says is true but Black Jack motions them to not say anything. So, much to Hanna's sadness, she goes with the police to the station. Once they all leave, the little animals turn to Black Jack._

Duncan: But we saw and heard the foster family abuse Hanna!

Mina: You can't let them send her back!

George: If there's one thing my troops do not do, it's lie about anything. I believe them.

Pinoko: I'm taking George's word for it.

Sapphirestar: Same.

Pinoko: So, please, Black Jack, we gotta help Hanna!

Black Jack: It's not our concern, Pinoko.

Sapphirestar: Her real mother was one of my best friends, I can't let her own daughter suffer!

George: Besides, you've already gotten involved with me. And Hanna's involved in all this 'cause she's the new guardian!

Black Jack: (Sighs)

George: Great, doc. You said you'd help me find her and my friends, but now you refuse to save her from an abusive stepfamily!

Pinoko: We also didn't agree to save them from giant bugs, but we did that anyway! Please, Black Jack!

Black Jack: All right, I will help.

All: (Cheering)

Mina: I say we beat the crap out of that stepfamily once they show up!

Jade: I'm afraid that won't do any good, Mina.

Tyson: Why don't we just zip in and take her away.

Jade: That won't work either, Tyson.

Black Jack: She's right. But I have a plan.

_The group eagerly listens to it._


End file.
